undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fleurs Dorées
Les Fleurs Dorées sont un type de fleurs trouvées tout au long du jeu et qui apparaissent comme un symbole récurrent dans Undertale. Description Les Fleurs Dorées ont des corolles avec cinq à six pétales jaunes. Elles poussent en tiges individuelles et semblent pousser en parcelles. Les Fleurs Dorées sont originaires de la Surface"ENTRY NUMBER 8 I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?" - Entrée numéro 8 dans le Labo Originel et peuvent facilement s'adapter à de nouveaux environnements, à en juger par leur présence dans la décharge. Leurs graines collantes les aident à se propager à travers l'Underground."ENTRY NUMBER 10 experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go..." - Entrée numéro 10 dans le Labo Originel Elles peuvent être utilisées pour faire du thé."You know... It's kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea... ''That's ASGORE's favorite kind." - Undyne Histoire Les Fleurs Dorées peuvent être aperçues tout au long du jeu, principalement dans les Ruines, dans la décharge et à Nouvelle Maison. Elles sont apercevables pour la première fois lorsque le protagoniste tombe sur celles-ci, au début du jeu. Elles amortissent également sa chute après que Undyne ait détruit le pont au-dessus de la décharge. Un genre remarquable des Fleurs Dorées est Flowey. Alphys avait réalisé des expériences avec la détermination avec de nombreux récipients, dont certains contenant des Fleurs Dorées. Alphys avait injecté de la détermination dans la première fleur à avoir éclot et sur laquelle la poussière d'Asriel s'était éparpillée;"''Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden." - Rencontres avec les monstres à Nouvelle Maison rapidement après cela, la fleur avait disparue."ENTRY NUMBER 18 the flower's gone." - Entrée numéro 18 dans le Labo Originel Flowey mentionne également qu'il s'est réveillé en tant que fleur dans le même jardin où cette fleur a poussé."I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs... My entire body had turned into a flower!"- Flowey Il est révélé que les Fleurs Dorées sont également les préférées de Chara, qui avait demandé à les voir une dernière fois lorsqu'il/elle était sur son lit de mort, ce qui avait incité Asriel à emmener son corps à la Surface. Galerie Dump flowers.png | À la décharge Truelab flowers.png | Table de Fleurs Dorées trouvée dans le Labo Originel Throne.png | Salle du Trône Les fleurs peuvent également être vues dans la maison d'Asgore (dans l'entrée, dessin dans la chambre d'enfant, dans la chambre d'Asgore, dans la salle à manger) et dans la maison de Toriel (endroits 4 et 5) Détails * Le thé aux Fleurs Dorées est le préféré d'Asgore. * Une idée fausse assez répandue est que les Fleurs Dorées sont des boutons-d'or, comme ceux que Chara et Asriel ont mis par erreur dans une tarte. Cela est impossible puisque les Fleurs Dorées ont été amenées dans l'Underground seulement après la mort de Chara. Références Voir aussi * Flowey * Echo Flower de:Goldene Blumen en:Golden Flowers es:Golden Flowers ja:Golden Flower pl:Złote Kwiaty ru:Золотые цветы zh:金色花朵 Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu